


O Presente

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2019 [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Para o seu aniversário de três meses de namoro Eddie deu para Richie primeiro um beijo, segundo café na cama e terceiro a notícia que ele tinha marcado e pagado para Richie um exame completo de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Presentes de Natal 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579531
Kudos: 4





	O Presente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Para o seu aniversário de três meses de namoro Eddie deu para Richie primeiro um beijo, segundo café na cama e terceiro a notícia que ele tinha marcado e pagado para Richie um exame completo de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. 

“Eds meu amor, que porra é essa ?” Richie disse rindo.

“Não é uma brincadeira”

“Eu sei que não é, isso é que torna engraçado”

“Eu não vou ficar embaraçado ou me desculpar por ser precavido, isso entre nós claramente vai ser uma situação permanente portanto me asseguraria saber de certeza que você não tem alguma doença e se você tiver que você está recebendo o tratamento certo, tipo qual foi a última vez que você fez um teste ?”

“Uh, nunca”

“O QUE ?” 

“Eu não precisava”

“É claro que você precisa! Muitas doenças podem ficar dormentes por anos sem mostrar sintomas, como você sabe que você não tem nenhuma dst sem um teste ?”

“Porque para pegar uma dst você precisa fazer certas coisas que eu não fazia até nós ficarmos juntos” 

“Hum, você quer dizer que antes de mim, você nun-”

“Eu te disse que era minha primeira vez”

“Eu achei que você estava falando que era a sua primeira vez com um cara, como eu. Não a sua primeira vez em geral”

“Bem, isso explica porque você não falou merda quando eu te disse” 

“Sim, sim...cara eu gostaria de ter uma máquina no tempo só pra contar pro meu eu de doze anos que Richie Tozier seria um virgem de quarenta anos”

“Virgindade é uma construção social”

“Eu Eddie Kaspbrak deflorei Richie Tozier”

“Você está gostando disso um pouco demais” 

“Você pode me culpar ?”

“Não, eu sempre soube que você era um babaca” 

“Sim, um babaca e também o seu primeiro e único. E eu pretendo continuar sendo” 

E aí Eddie o beijou ainda sorrindo. Fazendo valer a pena toda a zoação que Richie tinha ouvido no último minuto e que com certeza ele ouviria muito dali em diante. 

“Bom saber...mas assim me dar um exame de dst como presente é muito estranho” Richie disse após o beijo terminar. 

“Eu também te comprei uma caneca”


End file.
